ouat_storybrookefandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Mills
Regina Mills is a character originally from the Enchanted Forest. She was once a kind-hearted soul, but thanks to corruption from her mother Cora Mills and the death of her true love, her life has become bitter and dark, she eventually becomes known as the Evil Queen. She is the main antagonist of Season 1. Biography Season 1 Regina first appears when she gatecrashes the wedding between Snow White and Prince David. She says she comes bearing a gift, but her gift is actually a curse which Regina reveals it will rip everyone from the things they love, and all happiness in the realm will be destroyed once and for all. Snow tells her that she is nothing more than an evil witch, and David attempts to kill her with his sword, but she vanishes into smoke, back to her dark palace. Back at the dark palace, her father offers her a drink, to which she rudely replies, "Do I look like I need a drink?". Her father states that he was only trying to help, to which Regina reluctantly thanks him. Suddenly, a face appears in the mirror, complimenting her upon her threat, and asks how she's going to destroy everyone's happiness. Regina responds, saying that she is going to use the Dark Curse, which she traded to someone in exchange for the Sleeping Curse. She goes to the Forbidden Fortress to retrieve it back again from the woman who traded her the sleeping curse for it, Maleficent. Maleficent refuses to give it back, so Regina battles her for it. She eventually defeats Maleficent and discovers how to make the Dark Curse. Maleficent insists that Regina kill her, but Regina doesn't, saying that Maleficent is her only friend. She leaves, despite warnings from Maleficent. That night, Regina arranges a meeting with the darkest souls in the realm, as she needs their hairs to activate the curse. Lastly, she presents the heart of her childhood horse, Rocinante and throws it into a fire. The Dark Curse begins to take form, but it malfuctions and dies out. Gnome starts laughing and being sarcastic to Regina, in which she transforms him into stone. Her father suggests that she visits the man who gave her the Dark Curse in the first place. Regina agrees, and visits the cell of the Dark Curse's creator, Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin gets angry and grabs her face, telling her that the heart of a horse won't do, and that she needs to use the heart of the thing she loves the most. She retaliates that her true love was murdered ages ago, but then she realizes that she still loves her father, and she has to rip his heart out. Regina returns to the dark palace, where she reluctantly rips her father's heart out, which activates the Dark Curse. She goes to Snow and Charming's castle. She reappears as Henry Mills' adoptive mother and the mayor of Storybrooke. When Emma Swan returns Henry back home, Henry states that he does not wish to go home as Regina is evil. Emma doesn't believe it, and Regina walks out of the house and hugs Henry, worried sick. She asks where Henry has been, to which Henry snaps that he found his real mom and runs inside. Emma confirms that she is Henry's birth mother, and Regina invites her inside for a glass of apple cider. Emma accepts, and they go inside. Regina and Emma talk about Henry, and Regina admits that she is strict but only wants what's best of him, not understanding how that makes her evil. Emma suggests that Henry thinks Regina is evil because of his Dark Curse thoery, where he thinks Dr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket, for example. Regina pretends not to know of this, and doesn't hesitate when Emma says that she should be leaving. She is informed by the sheriff that Henry is fine. The next morning, her adoptive son has gone missing again. She goes to find Sheriff Graham, and finds out that Emma is still here, behind bars at the police station as the previous night Emma passed out after having a drink of Regina's strong apple cider. Regina is unhappy that Emma is still here, and asks her if she knows where Henry is. Emma hasn't got a clue, but makes a deal with Regina and Sheriff Graham; if they let her out of the cell, then she'll find Henry for them. Regina accepts the deal, and Emma uses her tracking skills to figure out that he used the credit card of one Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard to find his birth mother. Regina and Emma go to the school where they find Mary Margaret. Regina is the complete opposite of friendly to her, and becomes frustrated, even though Blanchard had no idea that Henry stole her credit card. Regina angrily leaves, knocking over a stack of books on her way out. When Emma finds Henry and takes him back home a second time, Regina starts to get mad at Emma, telling her to stay out of Henry's life and that he is Regina's son and not Emma's anymore. Lastly, she demands that Emma leave Storybrooke, or she will destroy Emma if it is the last thing she does. However, Regina's threat makes Emma stay even longer, Emma gets a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. After taking Henry's storybook, she begins reading it. She reads the part about herself, as the Queen, threatening to tear away everyone's happiness, but notices that the last pages are torn out and missing. She questions Henry about this, but Henry tells her that the book is old and stuff's missing. Regina tells him that she doesn't like what Emma Swan or the storybook is doing to Henry, but says that both are no longer an issue thinking that Emma had left town. However, when the town clock begins chiming again, Regina finds out that time has started and Emma is still in Storybrooke, so she visits Emma's apartment with a basket of apples, offering them to her and saying that she's sure Emma will enjoy them on her drive back to Boston. When Emma tells Regina that she's staying for a while, Regina openly states that she doesn't think that's a good idea and their rivalry becomes even stronger, Regina says that Emma has no idea of what she's capable of. She later appears, picking apples from her tree, when she is visited by Sidney Glass, who creates a newspaper article to make Emma Swan look bad, the front page about Emma's car crashing into the town sign. However, Regina isn't happy with it and threatens Sidney to keep looking for more information on her. Later, when Dr. Hopper hands Emma the psychological file on Henry, he calls Regina and lets her know that she has the file, the whole thing being Regina's scheme to have Emma arrested. When Emma is arrested by Graham for "stealing" Hopper's files on Henry, Regina triumphantly interrupts Mary Margaret's science lesson to speak to Henry. She tells him that Emma has been arrested for stealing files, and says that she's a con-woman trying to take advantage of them. Henry doesn't believe her at all, and gets Mary Margaret to bail Emma out. Regina, thinking that she has won, sits at her desk doing her paperwork until she hears the roar of a chainsaw. She looks out of the window to see Emma cutting up her apple tree as revenge for framing her. That night, she is seen tending to her wounded apple tree, when Gold arrives. He makes a remark on her tree, to which Regina replies, satisfied, tells her despite this, she has rid the town of an unwanted nuisance, Emma Swan. Gold retaliates by saying that he wouldn't be so sure of that, telling her that she saw Emma and Henry walking down main street, looking thick as thieves. He tells Regina that he'd be happy to help her deal with Emma, for a price. Regina laughs and discards this offer, refusing to make any more deals with him. Following this, Gold lets out subtle hints that he remembers his life as Rumplestiltskin by asking where Regina picked his adoptive son's name. It is revealed that Gold gave Henry to Regina when he was a baby, and Regina accuses him of deliberately choosing Emma Swan's child. Gold dodges this confrontation and walks off, leaving Regina shocked. After coma patient David Nolan goes missing, Regina goes to the hospital, as she is his emergency contact. She seems displeased that Emma is at the hospital and that she is with Henry. After Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret and Henry find David and return him to the hospital, Abigail arrives and claims to be David's wife. Regina explains all of this, but Emma senses something dodgy about it and questions her on it. Instead of getting angry at Emma, she says that Emma using the security cameras to locate David was a stroke of genius, and tells Emma to bask in the glory while she can. Regina later has Henry grounded. For hanging out with Emma. Trivia *Regina is played by actress Lana Parilla. Category:Villains Category:Storybrooke Category:Enchanted Forest Category:Characters